


Always Saying the Wrong Thing

by ladyinsanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, First Date, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Haven't written in forever boi do I miss tags, It was a Halloween prompt but sure I'll do it in March, Kissu, M/M, Vanlirious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsanity/pseuds/ladyinsanity
Summary: Halloween Prompt I thought was funny (yeah I'm gonna post it six months after Halloween)“Question do you know how to get bloodstains off of walls?”“No, I don’t. Here’s a question for you. Do you really think that was an appropriate first date question?”“No, it’s more of a second date question, but the conversation stalled and I panicked.”





	Always Saying the Wrong Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a Halloween prompt and ended totally different than I first planned... Hope ya'll enjoy!

Jonathan pounded on Luke’s door, “Luke! Luke, I need your help!”

From the other side of the door you could hear someone furiously running down some stairs. The door swung open, “Jon, what’s wrong? Are you okay?!”

“No. I asked Evan on a date and he said yes!” 

Luke’s face deadpanned and it took all his strength not to strangle Jonathan right then and there. He grabbed Jonathan by the arm and yanked him inside. “Jon, I don’t really see the problem here.”

Jonathan sat on Luke’s couch and put his feet on the coffee table which Luke immediately pushed off, “I’m nervous. I really really like Evan and I don’t really know what to talk about on our date.” “You’ve been on dates before, what do you talk about on those?” “Usually the other person talks, and I listen. When I do talk, I end up saying something stupid that either completely ruins the mood or scares them off. I can’t let Evan talk all night. I actually wouldn’t mind but wouldn’t that be rude? And Evan can be shy and quiet sometimes…”

Luke sat next to Jonathan on the couch and put an arm around him, “Come on man, you’re overthinking this too much. You’ve known Evan for a while now and you guys play alone all the time. You’re already use to talking to him one on one. This date should be no different.”

Jon hadn’t thought of it like that. He managed to overthink it too much, he really was lucky to have Luke. Luke has always been there for him no matter how early or late in the day and no matter how stupid the situation. Luke was a shoulder to cry on and a ball of advice. Jonathan couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

“Thanks Luke. You’re right, I’ll just pretend like it’s one of our sessions. Except he’ll be right in front of me. Looking absolutely dreamy. Oh god Luke I’m fucked.”  
Luke laughed, “Come on man, I know you can do it. I mean who knows, if the date does go well enough you might actually get fucked.” Jonathan punched Lukes arm and Luke laughed.

\--

Jonathan threw on a freshly clean blue plaid long sleeve and some nice black jeans. He was planning on cooking spaghetti but some how managed to burn the noodles, so he ordered a pizza. Evan said he was coming over at 7pm and Jonathan made sure his house was clean and perfect. 

When he heard a knock at the door, he nearly fell racing over to it. He stood at the door, double checking the house and his reflection. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Evan stood there wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. His jeans were dark blue and Jonathan couldn’t help but notice that they were a perfect fit.  
Evan had seen Jonathans face a few times, more times recently, but he still couldn’t get over it. His voice didn’t do justice to that face and definitely never gave any sign that he had such beautiful eyes. Evan happily drowned staring into those baby blue eyes. 

“Hey Evan, come on in!” Evan walked in and just as Jonathan was about to shut the door the pizza guy showed up. He paid for the pizza, tipped the girl and finally shut the door.  
When he turned around to face Evan, Evan raised his eyebrow with a smirk, “I thought you were cooking?” 

Jon gave a light laugh and set the pizza on the table, “Well we were supposed to have spaghetti but-uh-I burned it…” Evan laughed and Jonathan felt himself loosen up. “So,” Jonathan continued, we can have something else pasta-y related!” 

Jonathan motioned for Evan to sit. Evan walked over to the chair, took his leather jacket off and set it on the back. Jonathan couldn’t help but notice the muscles peaking through Evans distractingly tight shirt. He nearly drooled at how Evans biceps made the sleeves on his shirt tight against them. 'Oh sweet lord' he thought. 

They each grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. They sat there in awkward silence. 

Evan looked around the room, Jonathan had just moved in, so he had never been here before, “This place is great.” He said trying to start up a conversation. “Yeah.” Jonathan simply replied. 

Again the awkward silence came back. Jonathan was nervous, too nervous. 

The silence was killing him and he didn’t know what to say so of course he said the first thing that came to mind, “Question, do you know how to get bloodstains off of walls?” The second the sentence left his mouth he regretted it. 

Evan wasn’t fazed, he only smiled, “No I don’t. Here’s a question for you. Do you really think that was an appropriate first date question?” 

Jonathan gave a light laugh seeing how Evan joked with him, “No it’s more of a second date question, but the conversation stalled, and I panicked.” 

Evan let go, letting all the laughter bubble out of him. He wouldn’t say it but he was nervous too. But Jonathan, Jonathan could always change Evans mood to a good one, he always felt comfortable with him, he could just let go.

Jonathan began to laugh too. Evan helped ease the anxiety, he remembered what Luke said, this date shouldn’t be any different. It was the truth, they were great online so why wouldn’t they be great in person? 

“This is why I love you. You can always make me laugh, always ease my mind.” Said Evan. 

Jonathan felt the effect of those words a lot more than he should’ve but still rolled with it. “And I love you for laughing. Any sane person would have ran out the door the second that sentence came out of my mouth!” 

They both fell into a fit of laughter. 

After that they seemed to find their rhythm and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter and light-hearted banter. After dinner, the decided to play Super Smash brothers and even though Evan was button mashing he ended up winning every game.

“Cheater! Play correctly!” Jonathan yelled through his laughs. 

“It’s not cheating, it’s all tactics baby!” Evan replied. 

After winning yet another game Evan jumped up from the couch and cheered, “YEAH IM THE CHAMPION!!!!!!” 

Jonathan groaned but couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Evan was cute when he was rubbing his victory in his face. “You know…” Jonathan began, “Since you won, don’t you think you deserve a prize?” 

Evan stopped his gloating dance and looked at Jonathan, his heart pounded. 

“What kind of prize?” said Evan, hoping Jonathan would catch the flirty way he said it. 

Jonathan stood up in front of Evan, “Hopefully a good one, but you’ll need to close your eyes.” Evan did as Jonathan said and almost instantly Evan felt a pair of lips gently crash into his.

Jonathan was kissing him. He was kissing Jonathan. 

The kiss was both hesitant and eager at the same time. Evan felt a hand move to his hip and his own fingers flew up to touch Jonathans face.

Evan couldn’t help but bite at Jonathans lip which only helped the kiss build up more tension. Evan pulled Jonathan closer, the heat between them only grew.

Jonathans thoughts were flooded with Evan. Evans lips, Evans jawline, Evans amazingly tight shirt, just… Evan. 

When they finally pulled back, they were both smiling, blushes on both their faces. 

The ended up holding hands, looking at each other with love sickening stares. Jonathan was the first to speak, “I love you. I really do. When I’m around you I feel like I’m at home. Like a seven-year-old surrounded by his favorite teddy bears.” 

Evan gave a wide smile, “I really love you too and I’m honored to hear you relating me to teddy bears.” 

“I’m glad, looks like I finally said something right for a change.” After a quick laugh they pressed their lips together once more knowing this was going to go on all night.


End file.
